


6 months

by adoritotree (trianglemaze)



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Anniversary, Fluff and Angst, Gift Fic, Idiots in Love, Lack of Communication, M/M, Misunderstandings, Sort of? - Freeform, Vii if you're reading this i love you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25211854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trianglemaze/pseuds/adoritotree
Summary: With their relationship getting closer to hitting the 6-months-mark, Angel is having doubts about Alastor's feelings for him.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 264





	1. Confusion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ConstellationDeer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConstellationDeer/gifts).



> This is a gift for my favorite deer (I'm sorry Al, someone had that place before you).  
> Vii, you're one of the best things that has ever happened to me. I really don't know what I did to deserve having you in my life <3

“How do you know you’re in a relationship with someone?”

He hadn’t really been planning to ask that. The night wasn’t for talking about the sort of thing, they were supposed to be having fun, blowing things up, getting shitfaced… It was his one night allowed to spend out of the hotel! But they had run out of dynamite pretty fast and the booze was… bad.

A few months ago, it really wouldn’t have bothered Angel, but a certain demon had introduced him to proper wine and… well, needless to say, it was a one-way ticket.

So instead he and Cherry were sitting on the edge of the roof of some abandoned building in her turf, just letting the hours go by. 

When he realized that question had actually been spoken out loud it was too late, Cherry was looking at him in a way that told him she was about to burst out laughing.

She did just that, of course. Just a second later.

Angel rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest as his fur turned light pink. He hated blushing. He didn’t  _ blush _ ! He was Angel Dust! He made  _ others  _ blush!   
“Shut up.”

The words were muttered, but Cherry got the clue.

“Oh damn, you’re serious.”

Angel pulled his knees against his chest and hid his face between them. The blush continued to spread through his body.   
Cherry laughed some more. God, he hated his friend right now.   
“Angie, you’ve been dating the old man for what?! Six months? You can’t be serious!” She said. Her tone made it clear that she refused to believe Angel was having any kind of problem deciphering his relationship statue.

Well, he was!

“I don’t have experience with this! It’s only ever been just sex, babe!” He defended himself, finally looking up at her again. “And it hasn’t been six months either...” he muttered that last part.

Cherry rolled her eyes.   
  
“Five months and three weeks it’s practically six months,” she pointed out and then sighed. “Alright,” she added, now way more serious. “Tell me what’s confusing you so much.”

If he hadn’t been so in need of some advice, Angel would have ended the conversation right there. He felt ridiculous. But he needed this, as much as he hated admitting it, he really did.

“Well, for starters, he  _ never _ talks about our relationship with anyone.” At least not when he was around and he felt like if the others at the hotel knew, they would have bombarded him with questions… Right? That’s what Cherry had done when he had told her.

“Well-”

“And we haven’t had a proper conversation about it, there’s no label. I mean, I’m used to that, but that’s mostly because none of the ‘relationships’ I’ve been in were fucking relationships!”

“Have you-”

“And he  _ always  _ makes a point of keeping as much distance from me as possible in public, which, I  _ suppose  _ I get it, I mean, not everyone is into PDA and he’s asexual so that’s a thing with people like that? But if you add it to the other stuff it really feels like just a shitty thing to do, ya know? Like, are ya ashamed of me? Is it because everyone in Hell thinks I’m some sort of slut and ya don’t wanna be associated with me? I mean I-”

“ANGEL DUST!”

Angel fell silent, almost as if he had just remembered there was someone else right there with him.

“Are you gonna let me speak, you dumb fuck?” Cherry was finally able to ask.

Angel rubbed his eyes and nodded.

“Sorry...”

“It’s okay,” Cherry laughed a little. “Have you  _ talked _ with Alastor about this? Or have you been keeping it all to yourself?”

Of course, he hadn’t talked with him about it! Alastor probably wouldn’t want to talk about it, he definitely had more important things to do than dealing with Angel’s insecurities…

Angel didn’t answer, just looked away.

“You didn’t.”

“Babe, he’s an  _ overlord,  _ you know I’m  _ nothing  _ next to him… What if I bring it up, he sees it as an inconvenience and I end up losing whatever little thing we already have?”

God this… Fuck, saying it out loud, acknowledging his fear… It  _ hurt.  _ And now his best friend was going to think he was just one pathetic whore that didn’t-

“Well, if he does that, he’s an asshole. Well, no, I’m pretty sure he  _ is  _ an asshole, but if he does that he’s an asshole that’s not worth your time.”

Cherry grabbed the spider by the shoulders and made him look at her again. 

“Hey. I know I probably don’t say this enough, but you deserve more than those bitches you work with make you believe, okay? Don’t be stupid and talk to your deer daddy,” she said and laughed. 

Angel joined her.  Maybe a tear or two slipped down his cheek.

Right, that was why he had her as a friend, she was one of the only ones that could pull him out of the spiral of self-deprecation.

“You’re right as usual, sugar tits.”

“Yes, I am!”

Angel rolled his eyes.

“And if he ends up being an asshole about it, I’m always down for trashing his turf with you!” Cherry added and pulled a lit bomb out of nowhere.

Angel laughed even harder. 

“I thought you were out of explosives!” He said and stood up.

“There’s always more if we need them,” she pointed out and stood up as well.

Maybe the night wouldn’t be a complete failure.


	2. Disappointment

It had been four full days since Angel’s talk with Cherry Bomb and yet he still hadn’t gathered the courage to talk to the Radio Demon.

Don’t get him wrong, he really wanted to do it, he knew it was the right thing to do. It would either reassure him about his relationship with Alastor or it would show him the Radio Demon was just another shitty asshole like all the other guys he had ever been with. Either way, all problems solved!

But he was terrified.

Angel had never been in love before, not like this… He was terrified of getting his heart broken by someone he actually felt he loved. Who wouldn’t be?

Cherry was holding him accountable, though, they had agreed he had until their six months anniversary to talk to him about it. If he didn’t by then, then she would have to. 

Neither of them wanted to witness the results of that… But he still had a couple more days, so, for now, he was spending his time at the bar, trying to enjoy the  _ soda _ Husk kept serving him (Charlie had asked Husk to stop serving him alcohol after an incident involving an oxygen tank).

“So… what kind of present would you give Alastor?”

Husk raised an eyebrow, clearly confused. Angel was not smooth at all sometimes.

Angel noticed the other’s confusion and shrugged, then took another sip of his soda. 

“I was thinking the other day, I know what I would give you or Charlie, for like… A birthday or some shit like that. But the strawberry pimp is such a mystery!”

Husk rolled his eyes. Not quite convinced.

Angel knew he was being way too obvious about it, but, if anything, Husk would believe he was trying to win him over, not that they already had ‘something’, so he didn’t think Alastor would mind him asking the cat about it.

“I have no fucking clue. A radio?” Husk replied as he poured himself a shot of vodka that Angel eyed with an indescribable longing in his eyes.

Husk drank the shot and Angel’s focus returned. 

“You’ve been his friend for decades, really? A  _ radio? _ ”

Husk shrugged. 

“Alastor is more about the celebration than the gifts, the party, music, dancing, you know the ‘ _ entertainment’, _ ” Husk said and rolled his eyes even  _ harder. _

Yeah well, that was useless, he couldn’t throw Alastor a big party for their half-a-year anniversary… Half-versary? Middle-versary? Did it have a proper name?

“So he doesn’t care or-”

“Hey, guys!” Charlie interrupted Angel when she walked into the main hall.

Angel knew she probably hadn’t realized they were having a conversation (or well, that he was trying to have one and Husk wasn’t being all that helpful), but he couldn’t help putting on an annoyed look.

“Have you seen Al? I’ve been trying to find him all day...”

Angel shook his head. He had… kinda been avoiding him in the last couple of days.

“Not since this morning, princess,” Husk said and grabbed Angel’s glass to clean it. “He went out.”

“Any idea of when he’ll be back?” She asked.

“Why does everyone here think Alastor tells  _ me  _ anything,” Husk replied, a little annoyed.

Angel raised his eyebrows and watched as the cat turned around to rearrange stuff in the bar that clearly didn’t need rearranging. He was ignoring them. He really hadn’t thought his questions had bothered Husk  _ that  _ much…

Well, it seemed his unlimited supply of soda had been cut off, so…

Angel jumped down from the stool with a clear intention to leave but Charlie grabbed his wrist before he could get the chance. He sighed and turned to look at her.

“You really don’t know where he might be?”

“Why would I?” Angel rolled his eyes. It wasn’t like he told  _ him _ much either…

Charlie pouted. Whatever it was that she needed Alastor for, it had to be important.

“Well, if you see him later, would you tell him to come talk to me? We have to go over the points for Friday’s interview at the Late Hell Show.”

Angel gulped. Friday…

“Oh, but Friday-” he stopped himself and shook his head a little, then smiled. “Sure, I’ll tell him, don’t worry, babe,” he told her and then left.

Well, at least now he didn’t have to waste time looking for some stupid present, it was obvious Alastor had completely forgotten about the six months mark, so why did he have to care?

He didn’t.


	3. Surprise

sugartits

**have u talked 2 him? day’s almost over. Don’t make** **_me_ ** **do it. - 20:46**

angie

**no… - 20:50**

**doesn’t really matter tho, he forgot - 20:50**

sugartits

**what - 20:50**

**i’m gonna kill him - 20:50**

**WHAT DO U MEAN HE FORGOT?! - 20:50**

angie

**idk, he hasn’t talked to me today, never told me if he had anything planned - 20:51**

**and charlie said the two of them had an interview at the late hell show tonight so whatevs - 20:55**

sugartits

**well, i’m watching that shit and it’s just the princess - 20:55**

angie

**wait, r u sure? - 20:57**

sugartits

**i might have 1 eye but i ain’t blind - 20:57**

Angel put his phone aside and reached for the remote to turn on the TV. Just like Cherry had told him, Alastor was nowhere to be seen in that interview. Where was he then? 

The spider didn’t know what to think now. He thought that to see that would make him feel a little happier but… He had been laying in bed all day and not even once the radio demon had shown up. Not to offer him breakfast, not to check on him, and, definitely, not to tell him "happy 6 months anniversary". The fact that he wasn’t in the interview didn’t mean he hadn’t forgotten because, from Angel’s point of view, he, clearly, had.

Well, it didn’t matter, he didn’t care. Fuck him. Fuck the stupid Radio Demon and fuck the Happy Hotel, he was out. If he couldn’t have fun with the deer tonight then he would have it on his own, he never had too much trouble finding a good time out there.

Angel changed out of his pajamas, put on some make-up, and then made it down to the main hall with a kind of determination he had been lacking lately. He would _show him._ He wasn’t sure how exactly, it was likely the deer wouldn’t really care about whatever thing he got up to that night but… He would show him anyway.

“Oh! There you are, dear!”

Alastor’s voice stopped him when he was about to walk through the front door. Of course, the asshole showed in the last second.

“Are you going somewhere?” Alastor asked and Angel turned to face him.

He looked just as handsome as ever and his smile looked almost innocent. He had no idea that he had fucked up.

“Why? Ya care?” Angel asked and closed the door. He hoped whatever this was wouldn’t take too long… Alastor didn’t seem to notice the poison in his words. Maybe he was being too subtle.

“Well, I was hoping you could help me with something, it shouldn’t take too long,” the deer explained, still with that innocent look…

Angel rolled his eyes.

“Sure, whatever.” He assumed he needed his help getting something from one of the kitchen’s higher cupboards or a similar task. It wouldn’t be the first time he had asked, though Angel used to believe he was only doing it to make him spend time with him. Could you blame him? Why would anyone with magic as powerful as Alastor’s need help getting curry from a cupboard? It sounded like a lame excuse if you asked him.

“Wonderful!” Alastor said and offered him his arm to take.

He shouldn’t… 

Angel looped one of his arms through Alastor’s and sighed. He was too weak sometimes.

They passed the kitchen, then took the elevator and passed Alastor’s floor… And Angel started getting suspicious. 

“Where are we going?” He asked.

“We’re almost there,” Alastor replied. Not an answer. Because why would he honor Angel with a straightforward statement?

“Almost where? The roof?” The spider annoyance was starting to more clearly sound like anger. “Are ya gonna push me to my death? Because I’m not in the mood, Al.”

“What?” Angel saw how Alastor’s ever-present smile slipped for a brief second as he frowned. “What are you talking about, cher?”

“Are ya fuck-” Angel was interrupted by the elevator doors opening and revealing the hotel’s roof. His eyes widened at the sight.

The whole place was decorated with candles and paper lanterns. There were so many that they, actually, managed to distract the eye from the sight of… well,  _ Hell _ that surrounded the hotel. But that was not all. Starting at the elevator, a path of rose petals lead the way to a table for two in the middle of the sea of candles and lights. There was a radio on another table next to the main one.

It was all so… so  _ cliché.  _ But it was also so incredibly sweet. Nobody had ever done this for Angel. His anger had all but melted away, he couldn’t have stayed angry even if he had wanted to. 

“Nifty should bring dinner in a few more minutes,” Alastor told him and Angel was taken back to the moment. 

At some point during his moment of fascination with the place, the deer had led him to the middle of the roof and then had walked up to the radio to turn it on (because he loved the theatrics of it, he would have been able to do it without moving a muscle). Soft romantic music started playing.

“Would you care to dance with me?” He asked once he had turned back to face Angel.

“I- well, of course- wait. Nifty  _ knows _ about this?” Angel couldn’t help it. Sure, this was wonderful, but it was unbelievable too. Yeah, maybe Alastor hadn’t forgotten, but there was no way he had told others about their thing.

Alastor frowned a little, confused, but, as usual, the smile stayed in place.

“Of course, why wouldn’t she?”

“I thought...” Angel shook his head. Had he really been beating himself for weeks over  _ nothing?!  _ “How did you get away from that interview.” No, no, he had to be right about  _ something. _

Alastor’s apparent confusion only grew. He walked closer to Angel and took his hand.

“I told her I couldn’t because I had a date with you, what else would I say?”

Angel snorted and his eyes got glassy all of the sudden, which didn’t go unnoticed by Alastor. He gently cupped the spider’s face and wiped away a tear with his thumb. 

“I know there’s a lot of rumors about me, Anthony, but contrary to popular beliefs, I can’t read minds,” he joked.

Angel appreciated the other’s effort to salvage the situation. He closed his eyes and threw himself at Alastor’s arms, wrapping his own around the other’s neck and waist. After a moment he felt Alastor’s wrap around him as well.

“I’m such an idiot...” Angel finally murmured. “I thought you didn’t want others to know, I thought it was all just a game to you.”

Alastor blinked a couple of times.

“What? Why?”

“The others didn’t seem to know...” Angel said and sighed. He had been wrong though and Cherry had been right, if he had just  _ talked _ to Alastor earlier he would have saved himself the days of feeling like absolute shit.

He felt Alastor’s fingers in his hair and pulled away slowly to look at him once again.

“They respect my private life, dear, that’s all, you know I don’t like to make a big deal out of it,” the deer explained.

Angel looked away and bit his lip. 

“Yeah but… We never talked about us being… Ya know… A thing… Boyfriends...”

“Oh…” Alastor let out one of his hearty laughs and placed a hand on Angel’s waist. “I thought that was obvious,” he said and took one of the other’s hands. Slowly he started guiding Angel, pulling him into a dance without giving him time to notice. “I didn’t know it was something that people explicitly decided on.”

Angel snorted. He glanced back at him.

“Of course you didn’t.”

He  _ had  _ to fall in love with the clueless deer demon, didn’t he?

Angel let the music wash over him and slowly started to relax. He hadn’t realized how much tension his body had been carrying throughout the week.

“I’m sorry if I made you feel like this didn’t mean the same to me… I  _ am _ new to the  _ dating life. _ ”

It felt like a sincere apology, Angel believed him… It was weird to believe a guy was truly interested in him. But he could get used to it. He wanted to get used to it.

Angel chuckled, lightly. They were both idiots, they really were.

“No, it’s fine, I should have just asked instead of coming up to conclusions… I’m kinda new to it too.”

A long moment of comfortable silence passed. The song changed to another one just as gentle. Angel wondered if Alastor was controlling the station. He probably was. The deer demon had a lot of questionable tastes, but he had to admit he knew how to set up a romantic atmosphere, who would have thought?

“Happy semi anniversary, mon ange,” Alastor broke the silence and smiled up at Angel.

“Huh… that has a better ring to it.” Angel chuckled and rested his head on Alastor’s shoulder. It wasn’t the most comfortable position, given their height difference, but he had the privilege of being able to do it and he wouldn’t let it go to waste. “Happy six months, Al,” he murmured and closed his eyes as he let the other continue to gently sway him to the music.

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing every character except Alastor btw, feel free to tear me to shreds.
> 
> (Hello! If you're someone that has read any of my unfinished billdip fics, I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry. I wish I had the energy and motivation to continue those. I'm gonna try to stick to short fics now because I know I suck and I should stop putting you all through incomplete fics.)


End file.
